Taking chances
by Franessa Black
Summary: No sé mucho sobre tu vida, tú no sabes mucho de mi pasado, pero no quiero estar sola esta noche; así que… ¿qué dices, nos damos una oportunidad?


Tengo insomnio y son las 7 de la mañana, pero mi cabeza aún funciona de alguna manera, lo que es bueno para mi creatividad. Y justamente salió con esta idea luego de escuchar varias veces Taking Chances de Celine Dion; no sé, encuentro que describe perfectamente la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome.

No salió como esperaba, de hecho, no me gustó mucho, pero les dejaré las críticas a ustedes :) Es corto, pero lindo.

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko. **

**2. La canción "Taking Chances" pertenece a Celine Dion. **

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_No sé mucho sobre tu vida, tú no sabes mucho de mi pasado, pero no quiero estar sola esta noche; así que… ¿qué dices, nos damos una oportunidad? _

**Taking chances**

Por mucho que han compartido meses de aventuras, tristezas, alegrías e incluso batallas en donde habían arriesgado la vida el uno por el otro, ella no conocía a Inuyasha, ni él tampoco a Kagome. Nunca hubo oportunidad de charlas, de conversaciones profundas que les permitieran indagar en el pasado, en el presente o en aquel futuro que no podían descifrar, pero del cual sí podían ser expectantes. El destino quiso juntarlos en un principio, pero nunca manifestó su deseo de mantenerlos así; era un miedo que ninguno ha podido apartar, aquel temor ingrato de saberse solo, abandonado por esa persona que llaman: el ser amado.

Había que decirlo, su relación no era algo que se podría denominar como noviazgo, era extraña, pero… ¿qué esperar si él vive en el año 1.500? Mientras que ella disfruta de las comodidades del siglo XXI. Aún así, aunque no fuese el plan inicial del destino, se habían enamorado, y no había demonio, persona o poder sobrenatural que pudiese quitarles aquello.

No era sólo un pozo lo que les separaba, sino que a ello se sumaban las lágrimas de su madre con cada adiós que prometía un retorno inseguro, también los gritos de su abuelo que le reprochaban el aventurarse en tal peligrosa época y aunque Sôta tan sólo dijese que le enviase saludos a Inuyasha de su parte, ella sabía que en el fondo esas palabras significaban un: cuídate y te espero cuando vuelvas. Amaba a su familia demasiado, y quizás era egoísta de su parte pensar en quedarse a vivir en otro lugar, porque era idiota creer que sin la perla aquella conexión seguiría funcionando.

Ella lo sabía, sus seres queridos también.

Aún no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen del rostro de Inuyasha, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, una mueca extraña torciendo sus labios y en su mirada una mezcla entre felicidad y desapruebo. ¿Podían culparla por enamorarse? No, en esas cosas no se mandan. E incluso cuando ya pasaron tres años desde que se conocieron, desde que fueron separados nuevamente por los azares del destino, éste volvía a reunirlos aunque fuese contrario a todos los designios de la vida.

No podía negar que la inseguridad no estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, que aquel sentimiento fue el gran causante de su distancia, que no le embargara una profunda confusión cuando tomó el borde del antiguo pozo con los dedos firmes, un temblor ligero recorriendo su cuerpo mientras que sus labios pronunciaban las palabras que sellarían el futuro que le esperaba, la decisión más difícil.

Pero alguien de los dos tenía que saltar ese abismo, y ella fue quien lo hizo.

Quizás Inuyasha nunca conocería sobre la niñez de Kagome, a lo mejor ella tampoco sabría de qué trató el mundo de él en su ausencia (tanto antes de conocerlo como durante esos tres años), y ninguno de los dos sabía si era lo correcto dejar tal cual estaba la situación, reencontrarse como dos desconocidos que olvidaban por completo su procedencia, su raza y, si fuese posible, sus propios nombres. Tampoco tenían idea del futuro que les deparaba, pero ahora que se encontraban abrazados, observando perdidos el horizonte que despedía el primer día desde su reunión, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que pasarían la eternidad juntos, que no deseaban estar solos.

_¿Qué dices, Inuyasha, tomamos nuestra oportunidad?_

_

* * *

_

Y eso. No sé, es raro, pero fue lo que se me vino a la mente. De hecho, me demoré cinco minutos en escribirlo (inspiración flash).

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y muchas gracias por leer! Adoraría si dejan sus opiniones.

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
